


Four's A Crowd

by AetherBunny



Series: Actor Swap AU [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Angel Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Begging, Bickering, Bruises, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Universes Colliding, Old Married Couple, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Sex, Snark, Tenderness, Wings, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub just wanted to have a night alone together in Beelzebub's apartment until they're rudely interrupted by some uninvited guests!Or is it?Beelzebub and Gabriel just wanted to have a quiet night off together, but their plans are thrown out the window when they get back to their apartment!Yes, that's right. The actor swapped Beelzebub and Gabriel meet their canon counterparts! It goes about as well as you'd guess!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Actor Swap AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648855
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Four's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me for the third and final installment of the actor swap AU! In case you've not read the others, this will still make sense. I do recommend reading them though, it will help!

Gabriel and Beelzebub bickered their way up the stairs to their shared apartment. There was no real venom behind it, it was all habit at this point. Gabriel was even carrying the pair of pizza boxes. They eventually reached their unit, Beelzebub going through the motions of taking out keys and unlocking the door. They had to be a little more careful after a neighbor almost caught them getting in without any keys at all. They _could_ just appear in the apartment, but Gabriel liked the walk from the Pizzeria. Beelzebub let him and dinner go in first. Later on they couldn’t decide if that was truly a mistake or not. But in the end both of them knew it didn’t really matter.

\--

Inside his apartment, Beelzebub had Gabriel pinned to the couch. Since their meeting at the bar the pair of them had been very _very_ busy. Beelzebub paused, pulled away from Gabriel and silenced her with a finger to his lips.

“Shhh. Do you hear that?”

\--

On entering the apartment Gabriel was ambushed and pushed roughly against the wall.

“What the hell get off of me!”

“Who the hell are you?” His attacker asked.

“This is my apartment who the-”

“Nice try fucker this is my apartment.” The body pinning Gabriel to the wall did not let up.

Curious about the noise another person entered the kitchen. She made eye contact with Beelzebub who had been trying to work out what exactly they could do in the situation. The fourth figure gasped, Beelzebub pulled back in surprise but recovered quick enough. It didn’t take them long at all to figure out who they were looking at.

“Call off your dog… Gabriel.” They ordered.

“What?” They could see her mouth move more than hear her.

“You heard me. Call. Off. Your. Dog.”

“Nick.”

“Wait in the other room until I can figure this out Baby.” The man he had pinned to the wall was actually struggling _more_ effectively and he was loosing grip.

“Nick, let him go.” She said a little louder, eyes never leaving Beelzebub’s. Nick loosened his grip and the man pulled away.

“Finally.” he complained, and straightened his suit jacket.

“L-look at him.” Gabriel tipped her head at the other man, and Nick did.

“What the fuck?” It finally caught up with him. “Is this some kind of a joke?” He caught the interloper with a thumb in the corner of his mouth and his index finger under his chin.

“Get off me. We had nothing to do with this. If it IS a joke we’re not behind it.” Gabriel batted his arm away.

“Wouldn’t put it past HER though.” The smaller Beelzebub looked skyward.

“You’re probably right.” The tall Beelzebub agreed.

“Oh Gabriel, the pizza.” The hungry demon remembered half the reason they had come to the apartment in the first place.

“It’s alright I’ve got them!” The little angel had taken care of it while the others were distracted. Four pizza boxes were stacked on the table.

“How kind.” The Gabriel who had carried them up the stairs appreciated it wasn’t for nothing. The she smiled at him and he did a double take.

“I can see already we’re going to need ways to address each other that won’t get confusing.” The smaller Beelzebub looked between the other beings. “And I will not be ‘little’ anything.” They cut off the other Beelzebub as he opened his mouth.

“Lowercase!” The little Gabriel suggested. “We’d be lowercase and you’d be uppercase?”

“That’s cute Kitten, I’m for it but what I was going to say was I can just go by Nick. I use it with humans anyway?”

“Sure, but why Nick?” The Uppercase Gabriel asked.

“Once upon a time people called the Devil “Old Nick.” What came first?” Lowercase Beelzebub asked. Nick just shrugged and made for one of the pizza boxes. They’d be madder if Lowercase Gabriel hadn’t very thoughtfully multiplied their dinner. Uppercase Gabriel generally preferred not to eat, instead he lurked behind Beelzebub’s chair not quite ready to trust their doubles. Nick did sit and eat, but kept quiet, much like his fellow uppercase. Lowercase Gabriel wormed her way onto Nick’s lap and cautiously took a slice. Surprisingly she was the one to start talking.

“Lowercase?” she paused. “What does your Crowley look like?” She tipped her head curiously. Beelzebub finished the last of a slice and made a very similar head tilt. Both the Uppercase’s were smart enough not to comment.

“Taller, ginger, underfed. Little tattoo of a snake at his sideburns.” They rubbed the spot in front of their own ear.

“Do you get on well?”

“Not really. Well, we don’t talk much I suppose. Maybe we would. He spends far too much time topside if you ask me. Always a little too soft to get the job done right.”

“Gabriel, what is Aziraphale like?” She followed up.

“Not a very efficient angel. He’s so wishy-washy, and if you want to talk about soft.” Gabriel rubbed his belly for emphasis.

“What’s he look like?”

“Oh about ye high, white curly hair, dresses what seems like a good century behind.”

“That sounds like my Crowley. I really like that guy. Great to take out for the night. He’s such a people magnet, always getting them to stay for one more, have another, to try a little of this. As head of gluttony he’s probably one of my favorite coworkers! Creepy eyes though, goat, the pupils give me the willies. Keeps sunglasses on to keep a lower profile.” Nick perked up.

“And your Crowley sounds like my Aziraphale. He’s patient and loyal and a very very good listener. He does get very anxious sometimes.” Lowercase Gabriel nodded.

“So everybody has switched bodies.” Gabriel mused out loud, his brow wrinkled.

“Do you think we’re in your world then or your in ours?” Lowercase Gabriel asked.

“I’ve been thinking about that. I’m not sure we’re in either. This isn’t how my place is decorated.” Uppercase Gabriel answered quickly.

“Because we’re in MY apartment.” Nick gestured with his slice. The Uppercase Gabriel scowled.

“I don’t think we are?” Lowercase Gabriel settled Nick before he could get more confrontational.

“Zz-zo that’s yours?” Beelzebub pointed to the ‘Live Laugh Love’ woodcut above the sink.

“You stuttered!” Nick pointed out the obvious, in his lap Gabriel shook her head, it wasn’t hers.

“I did, don’t dodge the question.” Beelzebub was not amused.

“It’s not, maybe we’re in some mish-mash of the two I don’t know. Fine. But you stutter!”

“And?” They straightened up in a way Uppercase Gabriel had only seen them do when they were about to get very serious.

“And it’s cute, she does it too.” Nick put his hands up defensively.

“Cute?” Beelzebub was even less amused.

“Yeah, cute, don’t ask me why I think so. I don’t know, but I do. You’ve kept those pretty blue eyes too. They can get me to do anything.” He tried to win them back over with a little charm.

“Can they get you to shut up?” Beelzebub took another bite of pizza. Behind them Uppercase Gabriel hid a snort of laughter behind his hand.

“Don’t get me started on you back there. You did the most boring things possible to the body. I will admit the eyes were a nice touch, but the whole clean shaven, buttoned up thing is so, so – What’s the word? The German one?” It was probably safer to bother his “evil twin” than the Little Prince.

“Backpfeifengesicht” Beelzebub supplied through a mouthful.

“That’s the one. You know what I’m talking about!” Nick wagged a finger at them across the table, Lowercase shrugged.

“I suppose looking like a greasy thug does it justice?” Gabriel fired back.

“I’ve never had any complaints!” Nick jiggled a leg, bouncing Lowercase Gabriel a little.

“Well neither have I.” Uppercase Gabriel leaned forward resting his hands on the back of his Beelzebub's chair. There was quiet for a few moments, tension building between the larger bodies.

“You know. Enough people have told me to go fuck myself over the years that I’m honestly curious. What do you say big guy?” Nick said at last.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want to fuck or not? Because it looks to me like you could use it. When’s the last time you got laid anyway? Have you EVER gotten laid?”

Uppercase Gabriel sputtered.

“Don’t tell me I get to take two angel’s cherries! Oh wait. How rude. He’d be yours technically. You want him first? The bed’s in the other room?” He asked Beelzebub. “I’m fine with sloppy seconds, you can even leave him sloppy if you want.” It was legitimately hard to tell if he was joking or not.

Lowercase Beelzebub looked over to their familiar angel then to their Uppercase and then back to their angel. Uppercase Gabriel gave them the smallest change in facial expression. Beelzebub shrugged.

“Okay then. Impress me.” Uppercase Gabriel stood and made a little after you motion.

“Really?” Nick wasn’t ready to believe his luck. “What do you think Princess, do you want to watch?”

Gabriel tipped her head to the side a little and considered both man-shaped-beings. And she nodded. Beelzebub didn’t rush to follow the other three into the bedroom. Instead they condensed the remaining pizza and put the full box into the fridge. Just in case this WAS their apartment, their Gabriel would appreciate it. Eventually they entered the bedroom to the Uppercases arguing. They watched for a moment before gently sliding a slightly confused Lowercase Gabriel out of the way and magicking the armchair from the living room to the bedroom. This might take a while. Lowercase Gabriel perched on the wide plush arm next to them. They watched in silence for just a little bit longer, before Beelzebub had enough.

“I’m tired of this are you going to fuck or not?” Beelzebub interrupted them.

“I’m trying to fuck but bird-brain here is -”

“Alright, enough.” Beelzebub cut him off. With a couple of quick hand motions Nick found himself restrained to the bed. “Gabriel, was there something you’d like to do to him? Something lustful your angelic heart dares not think of?”

“You’re on _his_ side?!” Nick couldn’t believe it.

“You know what they say, the devil you know beats the devil you don’t” Beelzebub gave him a wicked smirk “Get yourself out of it then.” Nick just glowered at them. “What’s wrong? You should be able to get free in a zznap.”

“My occult skills are a little rusty. I prefer to solve my problems with good old fashioned physical violence.” Nick growled. Beelzebub was no where near intimidated.

“Now, Uppercase Gabriel. What is to be done with your captive?” Oof, it was hot when they offered him up like that.

“I don’t know, maybe I should ask my counterpart. What do _you_ think Gabriel?” She thought for a moment and then made a mouth open tongue out face that made her suggestion clear.

“Sure, can you sit him up more?” Gabriel turned from one small figure to the other. Nick was propped up on the bed higher to facilitate what was to come.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” He griped. Gabriel efficiently stripped down to his neat lilac boxer briefs. They were doing their best to hold back a more than healthy erection. “Hold on a sec, what’s an angel need a cock like that for?”

“It goes so nicely with the body, why is it too much for you? I can make it a smaller?” He palmed it a little for emphasis.

“Shut up, it’s fine. Let’s just hurry up and do this.”

“You were so eager for this a few minutes ago, what’s changed?” Gabriel smirked.

“Can I at least have my arms free?” Nick leaned as best he could to glare at Beelzebub. They gave a little hand wave and his arms and hands were free.

“Now are you ready for the angel of the Lord to come upon you?” With his pun Gabriel knelt on the bed straddling Nick’s lap.

“You motherfu-” Nick started but Gabriel caught his mouth with his thumb like Nick had done to him earlier.

“Ah ah! I’d prefer if you played nice with my dick in your mouth.” Nick had to concede, he wasn’t worried about Gabriel himself, but knowing the other Beelzebub would likely side with him he wasn’t about to push any more envelopes. Instead he leaned in to lick and mouth the shaft in front of him. He got it nice and wet and sloppy. Just enough. He hadn’t sucked a dick in a while, but it was like riding a bike. Gabriel didn’t have much of a reaction but he wasn’t worried. He wasn’t going to spend a lot of time on foreplay, he was sure the angel had never done this before and as soon as he got going Gabriel would lose his cool. So Nick gripped his ass and swallowed him down. The angel gave a little grunt but otherwise remained quiet. This was not what he had been expecting. He upped his game a little, hollowed his cheeks and sucked. All he got was another grunt. Gabriel let him bob his head for a while before he interjected. “I’m waiting to be impressed you know.” Beelzebub did their very best not to laugh. “Howabout you just let me handle this?” Gabriel put a hand on the back of Nick’s head to get his point across. Nick rolled his eyes but dropped his jaw, he was more thankful than ever for the lack of gag reflex when Gabriel began to fuck his mouth. Slow at first, dragging his cock along his tongue, but he picked up quick. “If you want something done you have to do it yourself.” He had two hands on Nick’s head to hold him in place while he came down his throat. Beelzebub had seen him last so much longer.

“Mmm, That was fine, but I’ve had better.” Gabriel had the audacity to pat Nick on the head.

“YOU WHAT?”

“ _I’ve had better_. You could have at least tried, it would have been much more satisfying for both of us. I was even willing to reciprocate. _Was_. At the rate you were going I just wanted to get it over with.”

“What the fuck? You mean to tell me you’ve gotten laid?”

“I get laid on a fairly regular basis, in fact.” If Nick thought Gabriel needed a punch to the face before, his expression made it doubly due. “You’re the one who just jumped to conclusions.”

“Seriously? Who’s looked at you and thought _yeah that_?”

“Ah, a gentleman does not kiss and tell. That’s between me and them.” Gabriel settled himself neatly on the empty side of the bed.

The other Gabriel had been slowly scooting her way closer and closer to the Lowercase Beelzebub and finally slid down on to the chair cushion next to them. Beelzebub couldn’t pretend they didn’t notice her proximity anymore. Despite being in a completely different body she was making a very familiar face. They’d have to nip this in the bud.

“No offense but I find this whole thing very z-ztrange, and I’m not as vain and curious as he is.”

“I understand. I _am_ curious, there’s a lot I haven’t done, and I think Nick won’t get as jealous if it’s you. In fact he’d probably like to w-watch.” She leaned over a little to whisper and slid a hand over Beelzebub’s thigh. “He doesn’t get as rough as I’d like him to. Afraid he’ll hurt me. Can you show him it would be alright?”

“I’d definitely like to watch. Still gonna get jealous though, but since you and me are cut from the same cloth B I’ll let it go. Whatabout you Handsome? Care for a show or will it offend your angelic sensibilities?” He did his best to turn to face the other man.

“As long as everybody consents they can do whatever they’d like.” Uppercase Gabriel kept an even tone. Both small figures in the armchair could see his flush. He was definitely interested.

“Strip, and come to me.” Lowercase Beelzebub gave their orders. Eagerly and without any embarrassment Gabriel stripped down and went right back to Beelzebub.”Hold on, wait a sec. I’m guessing you’ve only had cock. Have to put one on.” They shimmied out of their pants revealing they were just half hard against their thigh. “I still think this is weird.”

“You’ll get into it, help ‘em out Kitten.” Nick urged from his spot on the bed. Beelzebub didn’t flinch from or lean into Gabriel gently reaching for their top shirt button. She unbuttoned a few buttons before straddling them. “She likes laps.” Nick explained to the angel in bed with him, he didn’t really have to the other Lowercase liked them too. Not that Gabriel would let him know that.

Lowercase Gabriel slid the shirt down off their shoulders and stroked the pale skin of their sternum.

“Never understood tits, they -”

“You don’t have to explain anything. Relax.” Beelzebub wouldn’t really look at her, but they unclenched just a little.

“It’s not you. My self-loathing is just that strong.” They didn’t expect to have so many mixed feelings or to be so up front with them. Gabriel stroked their neck and cheek and leaned in to nuzzle and whisper.

“We can stop?” They shook their head. “Would you like to relax?” She offered, Beelzebub nodded. Uppercase Gabriel could and would sometimes flood them with endorphins, she probably could too. She leaned in preferring to deliver them in the same way their Gabriel did. Kissing. Gradually Beelzebub relaxed. It wasn’t the giddy high the other Gabriel liked to induce, but they did feel really nice. Nice enough to show the Gabriel in their lap a good time.

“Alright, up.” They pulled away from all the kissing and petting. Gabriel got up, apprehensive. “That’s it.” She moved away just enough. “Turn around, legs over mine.” Lowercase Gabriel sat back to chest with Beelzebub spreading her legs out over their thighs. “Now, no noises or I stop moving got it? Pinch my arm if you need to stop.” Beelzebub tipped her chin back exposing her throat. Gabriel nodded. “Alright, set yourself down.” Gabriel lifted and lowered herself into Beelzebub’s lap taking in their cock on the way down. “Eager are we?”

“Smaller than I’m used t-to, n-no offense.”

“None taken, I don’t need to compensate for anything.” They thrust upwards with no forewarning. Gabriel let out a little noise of surprise. “Already? I expected more from the Archangel Gabriel.” They stopped immediately. “Do at least try to follow the rules?” They stroked her labia around where they were joined.

“Yes.” Gabriel whimpered, and Beelzebub removed their hands from them entirely. She took a few breaths and stilled herself.

“I’m going to count down, I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to be quiet.” This time Gabriel only nodded. “Three, two, one.” They gripped her hips tight enough to turn their knuckles white and began a punishing pace. It didn’t take long at all for Gabriel to start making noise. Beelzebub stopped again and removed their hands. Bruises were already starting to form on Gabriel’s ghost pale skin. Uppercase Gabriel loved it a little rough himself and it was rare Beelzebub would indulge him. They were so damn strong, but they weren’t particularly aggressive for a demon. He had a hunch he knew where this all was headed. They’d do it to him once in a while, make him stay as still and quiet as possible for a certain kind of grand finale.

Lowercase Gabriel quieted down and Beelzebub slid their arms up her chest stopping in the space between her breasts and her collarbone. They dug their nails in and used that leverage to start again. The demon seemed to allow her gasps but the moment she made any sound louder they stopped. Gabriel made more noise then, desperate little whines, like she was trying to get it out of her system. She ground down on Beelzebub who swiftly and roughly stopped her with a full nelson. “None of that. Desperation is unbecoming of an angel.” Gabriel’s breath hitched a few times before she quieted down. “Better.” They gave her a little praise, but did not release her from the hold. Instead they arched their back and widened their knees. Gabriel was stretched backwards and spread open. Beelzebub whispered something to her that made her moan. Gabriel just couldn’t help but make noise.

“Please.” She begged and squirmed. Beelzebub pinched her thigh hard.

“If it’s impossible for you to keep quiet I’m going to stop all together. I don’t have to finish you off. I can pin you to the bed and leave you just like him.” Beelzebub nodded in Nick’s direction. The little angel gasped but bit her lip to stifle it. She took a deep breath and nodded. “Good, do you want to see a trick?” Gabriel nodded again. “Alright. Let’s see how jealous your demon gets.” Beelzebub made eye contact with said demon over her shoulder. Next to him Gabriel was glad he took a few seconds to mind his Effort. Remaining calm and collected while Nick visibly trembled next to him was pretty satisfying. He looked rough, all red-faced and shaking. The sizable bulge in his jeans had to hurt, but there was no sympathy from the angel. There was a clear case of the pot calling the kettle black. In a literal dick measuring contest, he’d guess they’d come out even.

The other Gabriel looked pretty satisfied too. Beelzebub was pounding her steadily. Gabriel finally able to get a hold of herself for at least a little while, arms free again she was bracing herself on Beelzebub’s knees. When one of Beelzebub’s hands moved from her waist to her back Uppercase Gabriel was so ready to see this trick from the other side. Just as Lowercase Gabriel’s orgasm began Beelzebub bit her quite hard on the shoulder and although he couldn’t see it he knew they pressed upwards along her spine with the meat of their palm. Gabriel wailed, arched backwards and reflexively released her wings. Behind her Beelzebub locked up unusually stiff. This was strange to their Gabriel, until he realized the little angel had unconsciously delivered a fierce electric shock at the onset of her orgasm.

“Oh, man, fuck her again.” Nick strained against his invisible bonds. “Holy shit.”

“You’ll only get one from me, I’m not here to entertain.” They had already tucked away their genitalia.

“I could go again.” Uppercase Gabriel offered. Extra dominant Beelzebub always put him in a mood.

“Angel on angel? Do you guys even fuck each other?” Nick was sure he caught the angel next to him checking out the other Beelzebub. He was right, but it wasn’t for the reason he thought.

“Sometimes.”

“Occasionally.”

The Gabriel’s answered at the same time, already moving towards one another.

“Hands and knees.” He requested and she happily obliged. “Wait this way.” He gently slid her parallel to the end of the bed so both observing parties had a better view. Gabriel took a second to pet her little wings. He was surprised they didn’t match either his or his demon’s.”Ever been with another angel before?” He asked stroking a single finger down her back to the end of her tailbone. She shivered and shook her head. “Hm. Ready for me?” She nodded. “I bet you are.” He slid into her with no resistance, she was still wet from Beelzebub and her own arousal. He gave a few short thrusts before leaning forward to put his hands on the bed. She was effectively caged underneath him. “Don’t worry I haven’t either.” Gabriel could feel her start to put her wings away. “Don’t it’s alright, leave ‘em out.” He gave a few more thrusts, she moaned but cut herself off. “Don’t be shy, I like ‘em loud. Now, hold on I’ve been known to take a while.”

Beelzebub watched as one Gabriel rendered the other a whimpering overstimulated mess. They never got to observe him like this. Watching him work out was one thing, but this this was incredible. He was always very singularly minded and it was clear even in the way he rutted into her. Angelic abilities non-withstanding his body was lean and strong and had impressive stamina on it’s own. Nick must have been enjoying the show just as much, he strained against the invisible bonds like he were getting fucked too.

“C’mon yeah, c’mon.” He urged.

“Shhh.” Uppercase Gabriel scolded him even as his Lowercase gasped and moaned.

“I thought you liked them loud.” He gave a wheezy laugh.

“Not you.”

“You’re no fun.”

Gabriel must have been tired of him. In the blink of an eye and without missing a stroke, he freed his own wings and brought the joint of one down on Nick’s shin. He jolted and swore. Lowercase Gabriel wasn’t the only electrically charged being in the room. The discharge of electricity made her yelp and loose her position, her hands sliding forwards.

“Know what big guy? That felt real good.” Beelzebub found that interesting, neither them self or their Gabriel were particularly aroused by the electricity, but it seemed like both of the other pair were.

“You like that too huh?” The Uppercase propped his Lowercase back up with a hand on her chest, bringing her flush against him again. She moaned, she truly had never stopped making some little noise or another, but it was easy to see when something felt especially good. “I can do it again if _you_ liked it.”

“Please.” She managed. This time Beelzebub could see him charge up, electricity jumped through his feathers. He fanned his wings and draped them both down, one of them across Nick’s legs. It was less of a shock and more of a low continuous current. He moaned and thrashed. Lowercase Gabriel was arched as best she could against the sturdy body above her. It seemed impossible she hadn’t come yet, she was overstimulated _before_ being an electrical conductor. Beelzebub thought she might be cheating.

“One more time Gabe, one more. Please buddy.”

“We’re buddies now?” Gabriel still hadn’t missed a stroke or slowed down, and he was still remarkably composed. Beelzebub was definitely glad they had gone blank for this. There would be no hiding their arousal either way otherwise. They weren’t jealous of their fellow Lowercase though, they’d have their fill later. Besides, they were enjoying the show.

“Gabriel.” She begged and he finally had to comply.

“Okay, for _you_.” He charged again, his movements getting harder, faster. He brought his wing up off Nick’s lap.

“Yeah Big Guy, yeah. Hurt me again.” Back from begging to goading, Lowercase Gabriel wouldn’t feel it as badly but Nick would regret it. Payback was a bitch.

“Ready?” He growled, Gabriel whined. “Here we go.” He brought his wingtip down again higher up on the meat of Nick’s thigh. Nick swore, Lowercase Gabriel might have even sworn. Both of them definitely came. Gabriel went tense and silent and looked in pain. Nick bucked and pulled but got nowhere. Uppercase Gabriel looked incredibly smug, and Beelzebub watched him finally let go, coming with a groan.

“Come here Baby come here.” Nick hardly let them move away from one another before begging for contact. He didn’t even ask to be unrestrained, he just convinced Gabriel to sit on his face. Too exhausted to moan she just held onto the headboard for dear life.

Uppercase Gabriel, still smug, still looking fairly fresh swung his legs to sit on the edge of the bed. Sure their counterparts were busy Beelzebub met him.

“Shit, that’s worse up close. You okay?” Gabriel motioned to the welts on their thighs.

“Yeah, it’s fine, bit of a surprise though.” They stroked his cheek a little. Their tender moment totally unnoticed by the other two.

“Lemme get that -” He reached towards a hand-print shaped red patch.

“S’alright, leave ‘em for now.” They caught his hand.

“If you’re sure?”

“I want _him_ to be able to see them.” Beelzebub tipped their head towards the occupied pair. Gabriel chuckled, and kissed the tip of their nose. Beelzebub made a small disgusted sound. So Gabriel went for their mouth the second time. And perhaps a third. It’s not like the others of them were paying any attention. They were a good distance away from one another when the honeymooner couple finally separated. Beelzebub was even munching a slice of cold pizza in the armchair, legs wide, electrical burns on display. Gabriel had pulled his briefs back on, and actually had a slice of pizza himself.

Lowercase Gabriel looked absolutely pleasantly _wrecked_. Beside her the demon looked very much like a cat who had more than his fill of cream.

“Alright, that was fun but I think the Little Deviant needs some rest. So out you go.” Nick gave a little wiggle. Beelzebub and Uppercase Gabriel just looked at him.

“I’m not sure it would be safe for us to leave actually.” Beelzebub informed him.

“And if we could where would we go?” Uppercase Gabriel finished their thought.

“Why not, and anyplace that’s not here.” Nick wasn’t buying what they were selling.

“If we’re not sure where either set of us are, I don’t think any of us should leave the apartment for now. I think we should sleep on things and figure out the rest in the morning.” Beelzebub continued.

“Good idea!” Gabriel stretched and made for the empty side of the bed. “Scoot over Sweetheart would you?” He asked the other Gabriel and she was happy to comply.

“Ah! No! Living room!” Nick did not want to share.

“There is a perfectly good bed right here.” Gabriel failed to see the problem with sharing.

“It’s my bed!”

“Sure, and I just fucked your girlfriend in it, so what’s the big deal about me sleeping here?”

“There’s a perfectly good couch! You’ll fit on it, because I fit on it! Heck both of you will fit if you want to share! Because _you’re_ not sleeping here either!” He dragged Beelzebub into it.

“That’s a bold demand for someone still tied to the bed. I could use a rest too, now that I’ve thought about it. What do you think Lowercase?” Beelzebub had to remind him of the reality of the situation.

“There’s plenty of space.” She gave a sleepy little grin.

“You guys are terrible influences.”

“And you had absolutely no hand in anything that happened here tonight.” Beelzebub yawned and urged the other Gabriel over just a little so they could slide in at the edge of the bed. Mercifully they also undid the spell keeping Nick in place. Right away he swapped places with his angel putting her at the edge, farther away from her Uppercase. Facing away from them he missed Beelzebub scooting in to rest their head in the crook of Gabriel’s neck.

Nick had intended to lie awake just to watch Gabriel sleep. He liked sleep and he was happy to get it, but he wanted to stay awake as long as their other selves were hanging around. He failed in his intent when he was woken up by whispering beside him.

“But do you think we’re boring?” The Uppercase Gabriel was back back to back with him. Beelzebub made a little sound that he realized was laughter.

“Of course we are. We’ve been together since the plagues. You’d be hard prezzed to find anything more boring than we are.”

“I just mean -”

“It’s alright. I know what you mean. Come here.”

Nick knew the following sounds were kissing. What the hell. Gabriel paused the kissing for a moment.

“Hey, uuh, do you wanna maybe?”

“Really? Now?”

“Hey what can I say I was tempted to sin by the Prince of Demons Himself. I’ve been robbed of my angelic purity and I’ll never be the same!”

“What was your excuse for being a horny bastard before all that then?”

“You’re just so damn cute.”

“Filled you with luzzt have I?”

“You know it, now what have you got for me?” He asked and there was some movement. “Yeah, yeah keep that hang on.” There was more movement and then a muffled groan from his body double.

Okay so the pair of suits were getting it on, and they had been getting it on for a long long time. Weird, but they did compliment each other. Thinking back on the evening’s activities, some things actually made a lot more sense. He listened to them quietly getting off until their eventual climaxes. He wasn’t one to worry too much about social norms, but it felt a little intrusive...

“Do you think we woke them?” Beelzebub asked.

“Don’t care.” Gabriel answered followed by more kissing sounds.

“I mean, she knows anyway. Even if he doesn’t seem to.”

“You sure?”

Nick can practically hear Beelzebub roll their eyes in response.

“She’s an angel.” They reminded him.

“And?”

“Angels can?”

“Oh! Oh!” Gabriel laughed. “Love you too Snuggle Bug.” Nick had to stifle a laugh at Beelzebub’s indignant snort.

“I do love you Pretty Bird. Now let me get some sleep and if we’re alone in the morning you can fuck me senseless all afternoon.”

“I’ll fuck you senseless if they’re here or not!”

“Shut up.”

Well shit, Nick was a fool. And also a kind of wistful jealous he’d never felt before.

–

The next morning both pairs woke up alone together.

“You’re so fucking hot did you know that. It took everything I had to keep myself together.” Gabriel was on Beelzebub as soon as he could tell they were awake.

“Good morning to you too.” Beelzebub was muffled by eager kisses.

“I love the way you dominate the room. Those suckers didn’t know what hit them.” Gabriel ground his erection into their hip.

“ _She_ was alright. More than alright when you were fucking her like that. Satan, I never think I’m into our siz-ze difference but I’m always wrong.”

“Yeah? My Mini Menace. My Tiny Terror, my Little Imp of the Perverse. My -” Beelzebub hit Gabriel with a pillow effectively cutting him off before he could try out any more.

–

“Good morning.”

“Good morning Baby.”

“Are you alright?” Gabriel had propped herself up on Nick’s chest to wait for him to open his eyes.

“I’m good Princess.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really Babydoll. You had a good time didn’t you? It sure looked like you did.”

“I did.” She blushed.

“Then I had a good time.” He stroked through her disheveled curls.

“Okay... You know, we never got to finish what we started on the couch.” She raised her eyebrows and he laughed.

“Again? I’m too tired after all that. Maybe later okay? We can take care of that later. Right now I think I just want to hold you, ‘s’at alright?”

“Always.” She settled herself down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Nick's an ass! But we love him? kinda? Sure, lol!
> 
> This was rough to edit, avoid having multiple characters with the same names in your story! Just don't do it! Could the canon couple have called each other nicknames? Yes! But they needed to bee cool and aloof in the presence of their alternate selves!
> 
> I have more notes on this AU and some of the other characters and the plot on my tumblr! You can find that here >> [Aetherbunny](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aetherbunny) of course! Feel free to say hello! or ask questions or perhaps buy me a kof-fi if you know what I mean?


End file.
